


小人鱼抗争失败

by missoctopus



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M, miflo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus





	小人鱼抗争失败

人鱼们会在孕期会发生一点变化。  
喜欢温暖的水域，对食物反复的挑剔，更加严格的清洁住处。而且由于孕期激素的分泌，人鱼们还会新长出一层浅色的鳞片来保护自己。  
弗洛新生出的棕色鳞，覆盖在原本黑亮圆润的鳞片上，让他的尾巴看上去宽大且厚重。尾鳍变宽，划水速度变快。  
弗洛头发长到了肩膀，整条鱼像极了童话故事里会在礁石上唱歌的小美人鱼。他的肌肉大部分转化为脂肪，变得柔软耐寒且能抵抗住更凶猛的水压冲击——在旧日时期即使是孕期人鱼也要自己潜到深海去觅食。他深棕色的眼睛变得更加水润，微微笑起来的时候里面仿佛藏了什么漩涡暗流，把米开来卷的神志不清。  
啊——说到米开来。  
米开来在看到弗洛长出第一片棕色鳞片的时候，把所有腕足僵成一根根法棍。然后连滚带爬的回去把自己小罐子里所有珍藏捧到弗洛面前——两扇金光闪闪的贝壳，被海水侵蚀的皱巴巴看不出原型的铁制品，一个塑料小瓶，一个玻璃小瓶，沉船旗子的一角，擦拭干净没有一点藤壶的美人鱼石雕和一个带着亮闪闪石头的指环。  
弗洛茫然的看着米开来连拖带拽堆到他面前的这堆，呃，奇珍异宝。  
这里大多数是米开来在游荡沉船时觉得好玩带回来的，弗洛的小贝壳里还堆着不少米开来随手丢在他家的各种彩色石头。  
“……你要搬家吗，米开来？”  
弗洛茫然的眨眨眼睛，把贝壳放在手里。  
“你不喜欢吗？弗洛？这里没有你喜欢的是吗？”  
米开来慌张。  
“也不是……”  
处于孕期，让弗洛很容易肚子饿。他吧唧两下嘴，想吃甜虾。想到这儿，弗洛丢掉贝壳，拉起米开来的手。  
“没有什么想要的……我们走吧，我想去玛伊瓦家里吃虾仁。”  
弗洛根本不是在征求米开来的建议，他扯着米开来跑到玛伊瓦家门口，而米来根本挣脱不掉。

海怪的腕足很灵活，而且每个吸盘上都藏着锋利的软钩，就像猫咪藏在肉垫里的指甲。在捕猎时，他们显得柔软而灵活，被触手缠到的猎物想要逃开必然被扯掉身上大部分的肉。海怪残忍而神秘，在鱼群看来是能避开就避开的危险。  
但是这也决定了海怪不可能长出强壮的肌肉……他们在所有海底精怪中属于身材娇小的一类。  
……和加上尾鳍三米长的人鱼是不能比的。  
人鱼一族靠尾巴和尖利的指甲生存在海洋里。一只成年人鱼卯足力气一尾巴可以甩晕一头虎鲸，尖利的指甲可以轻易划开猎物的硬皮。他们凶残而美丽，是海洋中最早进化出智慧的物种。在旧日战争过后，他们收敛起残暴的一面，自愿奉献出身体为海洋孕育生命。在饮食上也做出改变，多数在吃海菜或者小虾。

虽然人鱼们一副从良后的乖巧模样，但是他们的战斗力却没有因此变弱。  
温柔的玛伊瓦喜欢坐在会议院门前的一块石头上晒两个小时的太阳，蓝色的大尾巴晒的舒服了就不自觉的轻拍在石头上。没过一星期石头裂开一小条缝隙，玛伊瓦在一个晚上偷偷把石头搬走，换了一块新的。  
本来，米开来觉得弗洛会是人鱼中的一个例外，一个温柔的惊喜。  
但是是证明：基因就是基因，任何禁锢都改变不了。

孕期的弗洛喜欢黏着米开来，去哪儿都要拉上他。弗洛游速又快，米开来跟不上他，被他扯的像一只章鱼风筝。  
弗洛也喜欢抱着米开来睡觉。幸好米开来足够灵活，可以在自己窒息之前挣脱弗洛爱的抱抱。  
——说真的，弗洛在孕期的力气大了可不止一点点，而他本鱼丝毫没有察觉。  
米开来用触手揉揉自己被攥的发红的左手腕，然后把右手递给弗洛。  
唉——婚姻生活不易，米开来叹气。

随着鳞片全部长齐，鱼尾上隐隐的痒意也消失了。  
弗洛松了口气，以为一切恢复正常。  
但是孕激素是不会让他好过的。  
激素带来的变化由鱼尾转向他的胸口。沉睡的器官被唤醒，在皮下脂肪层里悄悄鼓起一个小小的肿块。  
他的胸部变得更加柔软且敏感。不用触碰，红润的乳头就挺立起来。  
米开来在一天之内不知道要对着它们俩咽多少次口水——咬起来一定是甜的。

人鱼不用哺育后代，所以出奶什么的完全就是进化中的失误。  
弗洛曾经跟米开来抱怨。  
他听玛伊瓦讲过，在胸腺发育过程中，乳孔因为发育不完全没办法张开，奶水却越积越多，涨奶的痛感比长鳞时的痒意更可怕。  
“我应该在去上课，补一补人鱼生理知识的……”  
弗洛戳着胸口嘀嘀咕咕。  
米开来在一边红了半边耳朵，张了两下嘴还是没出声。只是伸过一只腕足，轻轻的隔着脂肪揉着他还没有成型的肿块。  
完了，我有点期待了。  
米开来绝望的想。

但是在弗洛涨奶最严重的时候，米开来却有更重要的事情要忙。  
弗洛不满意他送的东西！  
米开来沮丧的在沉船里翻石块，对着一块反光的瓦片唉声叹气。  
他这两天都心不在焉，追着弗洛想问出他喜欢什么。  
弗洛瘫在床上喘气。  
“小娃娃和塑料的花你更喜欢哪个？”  
米开来问他。  
“……什，什么？”  
弗洛眼神涣散，好一会儿才反应过来。  
“啊，水晶杯子呢？就是那种有圆圆盖子的！”  
弗洛扭了扭腰，眼神有些无奈的。  
“其实，你更喜欢木雕小船对不……”对。  
弗洛终于受不了了，他伸手把米开来的头按在自己胸前——能不能把嘴用在更重要的地方，弗洛有点小恼火。  
米开来终于意识到他们是在上床，专心的轻舔弗洛红润的乳头。弗洛长长的呻吟一声，生殖腔蠕动着把米开来的触手吞的更深，吸盘吸住敏感点，再被米开来控制着扯下来，刺激的弗洛不自觉的弓起腰。  
米开来握住他的腰压住他，亲了亲弗洛的眼睛。  
——还是去收集小娃娃好了。  
米开来在弗洛生殖腔里又挤进一根腕足时做出选择。

“……现在的我又开始充当怀孕人鱼心理辅导师的角色了吗？”  
玛伊瓦非常无奈。  
但没法不管，毕竟是她一时冲动让弗洛备孕的。  
弗洛皱着眉揉自己的胸口。  
“米开来最近心不在焉……而且每天早上都会消失。”  
然后他紧张的停手，眼睛眨呀眨的看着玛伊瓦。  
玛伊瓦有种不太好的预感。  
“是……在床上不，不满意……吗……”  
玛伊瓦差点被口水呛死。弗洛说完也有点害羞，他继续揉着自己胸口，小声解释。  
“我最近是有点累，睡得很早。而且他顾及我怀小鱼做的也不多……”  
“……这不就是你想要的吗？”  
玛伊瓦瞪大眼睛。  
“可是他不是很开心。”  
弗洛下手狠了一点，揉的整个胸都在发红，鲜红的乳头看上去可怜兮兮的。  
玛伊瓦看不下去，拉开他的手。  
“疼？”  
弗洛点点头。玛伊瓦凑过去检查了一下。  
“涨这么大为什么还不张开？你回去挤一下，看能不能疏通。——不要担心米开来，他绝对不是会委屈自己的鱼。”

弗洛回到小贝壳里。照着米开来不知道从哪儿搬回来的一大面镜子，打量着自己鼓涨的不正常的乳头和隐隐作痛的胸。  
把手整个覆上去，像是抓紧了一块带有温度且纤维细密的海绵。摇晃两下还能感受到有什么液体在皮下流动。  
这种感觉让弗洛头皮发麻，而且感觉怪怪的。  
弗洛分用两根手指分开生殖裂，生殖腔深处分泌的液体缓慢流出——这是正常现象，液体可以清洁甬道，也可以让一些由于水温不平均而早成熟的鱼苗顺着滑出母体。  
胸部奇怪的疼痛让他有点性起。  
但此时的米开来还在沉船里搜集第十个瓷制小娃娃，不太可能立刻回到弗洛身边。  
弗洛忍了一会儿。还是受不住诱惑的把手伸向肉缝。  
湿滑的生殖腔吸裹住入侵者，用高热的温度引诱手指滑向更深的地方。和腕足不同，手指不够灵活也不够粗长。  
弗洛尽可能深的插入手指，学着米开来的样子去按压自己的敏感点。快感像小鞭子一样抽的弗洛打了一个哆嗦。  
阴茎缓慢伸出，碾压住敏感点还把弗洛的手指顶了出去。  
孔缝奋力的想把阴茎挤出体外，但甬道因为刺激过多而死死夹住突然伸出的茎身。最后只有龟头露在肉缝外，显得可怜兮兮。  
如果米开来在这儿，他会尽可能用吸盘温柔的吸住它。但是弗洛处于孕期是一碰就射的体质，吸盘带来的刺激足以让弗洛翻着白眼射上两三次。于是米开来发明新的办法，俯下像小婴儿吸奶一样，把弗洛的阴茎吸到嘴里，持续不断的给予刺激，舔弄到弗洛语无伦次的射在他嘴里才抬头。  
可是米开来不在家。  
弗洛几乎怨恨起他来。  
他轻轻抚摸龟头上的小孔，快感像浪潮一般冲击着小人鱼。  
小人鱼低喘着，引诱孔缝把阴茎挤出更多，直到能一只手握住，微微用力把它彻底拽出体内。  
小人鱼一边松松的握圈着直挺挺的阴茎，一边躺在床上喘气。恨不得晕过去。  
瞧瞧他！他把自己搞成了怀孕之前的样子。  
裸露着阴茎，红肿的乳头，被咬的微肿的嘴唇。  
为什么米开来还不回来？！  
弗洛开始抚慰自己，每一次撸动都带着啜泣一样的呻吟。  
在怀孕期间，他撸管的技巧变得熟练——被几十根触手轮流指导过想不熟都有些困难。  
教学过程中弗洛被米开来固定着坐起来，阴茎流着水，被两根触手固定在体外。米开来给他抹了一把眼泪，问他。  
“我刚才做的……你记住了吗？”  
弗洛哭的打嗝，刚才的二十分钟他根本什么都没记住。  
“……没关系，我们再来一遍。”  
米开来笑的就像弗洛最喜欢的那样。眼睛弯弯的的眯起来，嘴角上仰，像一个愿望得到满足的孩子。  
但弗洛在这个场合因为这个笑容哭的更可怜了。  
第三根触手摸索到弗洛的阴茎上，弗洛徒劳的挣扎着。  
“我，我，我累了——米开来，求你了！”  
最后一句话弗洛是眼看着吸盘裹上自己的阴茎而尖叫出来的。他剧烈的抖动，被迫看着灵活的腕足把流出的液体在阴茎上抹匀，细小的触角尖浅浅的抽插着龟头，又一只伸过来的腕足上下撸动着茎身。缠在他尾巴上的触手用吸盘吮吸着肉缝。  
弗洛呻吟着仰过头，眼泪模糊了眼睛。他艰难的吞咽嘴里的口水，喉结被凑过来的米开来咬住，触手的动作突然加速。  
米开来感到唇齿之间有着微弱的震动，同时弗洛哼出一声模糊的呻吟。他手指痉挛着，陷在软软的吸盘中，狠狠地扣下去能感受到藏在里面的软钩。  
米开来在他喉咙上轻轻的笑出声，伸出舌头舔舐小人鱼的脖子。  
小人鱼几乎射出来——如果不是触手勒住它的话。  
弗洛失去意识的哭了两分钟。  
等他恍惚着回神，米开来像一个天使一样亲他的眼睛，擦去他的泪水。  
米开来带着这样的笑容开口。  
“怎么样，这回你记住了吗？”

弗洛哽咽了一下，精液弄脏了他的手。  
随着他把手伸到眼前的动作，黏糊糊的拉着细丝。手指张开，一滴精液“啪嗒”一下落在弗洛脸上。  
弗洛另一只手不自觉的捉住心满意足想要退回去的阴茎，低垂着睫毛不知道在想什么。  
弗洛真的记不起来那次米开来的教学是怎样收场的，结果大约存在两种，一是，弗洛晕过去，二是，弗洛在半昏迷中挣扎了半天还是晕过去。  
在那次不完整的记忆之后，弗洛意外的发现自己突然知道了很多原来不知道的东西。  
比如：摸哪儿能让米开来迅速硬起来，或者更轻易的找到自己身上一摸就流水的点。  
就像——某种条件反射。  
弗洛喘匀气，看着捉住阴茎的左手愣了一下。阴茎软下来，趴俯在鱼尾上，吐出的一点白露黏在新生的鳞片。  
自己为什么要抓住阴茎不让它退回去，然后美美的睡上一觉？  
啊——弗洛的理智渐渐回归。  
是因为他太过想念米开来。  
想念他在身边，想他温暖的吻，想他黏黏糊糊的情话。  
弗洛眨掉生理泪水。  
因为米开来喜欢他射到全身没力气，软绵绵的随他欺负。喜欢在弗洛没力气躲开他甜腻腻的告白时，更过分的亲热他。他喜欢弗洛在接吻时，摸摸索索去拉他的手。  
他喜欢弗洛。  
酸滋滋的泡泡在小人鱼心里炸开。  
小人鱼咬着嘴唇，哆哆嗦嗦在阴茎上滑动。表情严肃的像是在做什么大事。  
米开来要是回来的话，就当便宜他了。  
快感一阵阵的冲向弗洛的脑袋，绚丽的光炸开在小人鱼的眼球后。  
弗洛绷紧腰线，用力揉搓敏感的龟头。  
胸口的胀痛感让他心情烦躁，他骤然伸长指甲，打算在胸前开个口子。  
“亲亲弗洛！”  
惊叫的下一秒，弗洛的胳膊就被一根触手卷住。  
米开来捧着一堆瓷娃娃吃惊的看着把自己搞得乱七八糟的小人鱼。  
接着，弗洛不顾一切亲吻在米开来唇上。  
轻轻贴合。  
弗洛呼出的气缠在米开来唇边。  
“我好想你。”


End file.
